


Taking The Next Step

by Ruritto



Series: Collection of Fem!Rin drabbles (MakoRin) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto turned bright red at that comment. He was fairly certain Kou didn't mean /that/, she was fairly possessive of her sister too, and would-be boyfriend or no, Kou wouldn't be hinting they should be doing...that already...right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of "Flowers for a lady...?" for Ezzy

A/N: .....YOU CANT BLAME ME IF IT SUCKS YOU WANTED IT *HIDES*

Also set between Flowers for the lady…? and Date Night

This is starting to turn into a series of drabbles. orz

For Ezzy who wanted this done. Inspired by this post

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the second time in the same number of months, Makoto Tachibana found himself outside of Samezuka Academy, panicking and questioning if his friendship or would-be relationship with Rin was about to end tragically.

His day had been going smoothly, most of it spend wondering which bouquet to send Rin today, he had even narrowed down his choices to two of the more colorful once when Gou Matsuoka broke his daydreaming.

_“Makoto-senpai,” the girl began solemnly, head ducked and shifting uncomfortably before him._

_Had he not been aware Kou's interests usually centered on muscles, he would have wondered if this was some love confession. As it were, he knew that Kou preferred muscles, and her world centered around Rin. Which probably meant this conversation had something to do with the Samezuka swimmer. Slightly worried, Makoto tried to give the younger girl an encouraging smile,“Is something wrong, Kou-chan?”_

_Surely, after being so supportive with the flowers, Kou wouldn't be against his courting Rin, right?_

_Finally looking up at him, eyes shining with determination, Kou pointed a finger at him and declared, “You're being too slow!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Honestly senpai, it's cute and sweet and adorable by Rin-nee-san is a woman and she has needs!”_

_Makoto turned bright red at that comment. He was fairly certain Kou didn't mean /that/, she was fairly possessive of her sister too, and would-be boyfriend or no, Kou wouldn't be hinting they should be doing...that already...right?_

_“Why haven't you asked nee-san on a proper date yet?”_

_Oh thank God she didn't mean /that/. Makoto thought, relieved before what she had said sunk in._

_“Date.”_

_“Yes. A date.” the smaller girl said, body language screaming impatience, and he was certain that was the same look Rin must have had when the siblings had this talk._

_“...Me and Rin on our first date...” he muttered again, just to be certain as panic began to set in. It was true, this whole courting thing had been going on for a while, even before he had stepped in and taken over choosing what flowers to give Rin, normally people their ages would already be advancing their relationships. It has been two months after all._

_Kou gave him one last look, one of mixed impatience and worry, “Honestly senpai, just ask nee-san out already.”_

Makoto sighed, feet feeling heavy as he made his way to the Samezuka swim team's indoor pool. He had given a flimsy excuse to the rest of the group to get out of practice so that he could see Rin before he backed out of his decision to ask her out. Kou had of course nodded approvingly, while Nagisa had exclaimed “Oh~ Are you finally asking Rin-chan out?”, even Haru had given a small approving nod. And what has his life come to if even Haru agrees he's taking it too slowly with Rin.

'It's not being slow, ' he thought to himself, stopping by the gym's door, 'I just want to make sure we're both ready for it. Anyway, it's been working perfectly well.'

And after all, who was to say going out on an actual date won't make Rin realize he's boring and not her type??

Makoto flinched as the thought came to him. What /would/ he do if Rin decided not to date him?

Maybe...maybe they should take more time. Just more time to consider it more (and perhaps endear himself a bit more to Rin via flowers)

He was about to turn back, when the gym's doors opened, depositing several newly showered members of the Samezuka swim team. Despite his decision to leave, Makoto found himself checking for the lone female in the group.

“Ah! Tachibana-san!”

Makoto blinked, looking down at the gray-haired freshman usually hanging around Rin. “Uhm....Nitori, right?”

“That's right! Ah! Are you waiting for Matsuoka-senpai? Are you guys going out today?” the younger male asked excitedly, “Senpai must have forgotten, she's still swimming laps. Let me go call her.”

“wait-” And the boy was off before Makoto could stop him. The brunette sighed, wondering if this was the fate's way of telling him he should suck it up and that it really was time to take this step.

He swallowed nervously, stepping into the emptying gym, and returning Nitori's smile nervously as the other gave him a friendly pat on the arm, pointing him towards the benches before leaving.

Makoto fiddled with his bag nervously. He could do this. He simply needed to ask Rin out and make sure everything on the date itself went perfectly. But what would be a perfect date for Rin even? Oh no, what if he chose an activity and Rin hates it.

Lost in his thoughts, Makoto didn't hear the sound of a body getting out of the pool, or wet feet walking towards him, he did however feel the light punch to his arm and yelped, gaze focusing on the woman before him.

Rin had just finished her laps. Makoto knew that logically. But Rin in her bathing suit, hair dripping wet and bright gaze focused on Makoto made his logic fly out the window. Rin was looking at him like she was bored. God, he was just there and he already bored her.

 

“Makoto?”

He couldn't possibly think up something for a date. What would he even be able to offer?

“Oi?”

And Rin was so cute and amazing, other better, less boring guys would surely want her.

He heard Rin sigh in frustration. Oh great, now he was getting her mad.

“You're being stupid,” Rin muttered, ruffling her wet hair in annoyance.

He opened his mouth to apologize, only to have Rin grab his uniform's tie and pull down, his lips meeting hers in an innocent kiss. It was over before Makoto could even respond and he wanted to kick himself for doing nothing.

“I-”

“I want to watch a movie on Saturday.” the girl stated plainly before releasing his tie and walking over to the bench to collect her things.

“Sat- Movie- What- Rin is that a date?”

Turning back towards him, Rin rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, “Of course, idiot. You'd better come pick me up on time. I don't want to miss the opening trailers.” To which Makoto simply smiled widely, beaming, because he was going on a date with /Rin/.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
